Medo de escuro
by sugarpen
Summary: Se James soubesse que se perder na praia seria tão bom, se perderia mais vezes.


**N/A: **Essa fic foi feita a partir da música Stand By Me, do John Lennon, para o Projeto Flor-de-Lis do 6v. Agradecendo à Clah, criadora do projeto, por ter me acolhido lá, e à Lila, por ter gasto seu precioso tempinho para betar a fic. Obrigada, meninas! E enjoy it!

**Medo de escuro**

— James, meu querido, vamos! É hora de comer!

Um garotinho moreno, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma bola inflável maior que ele próprio nos braços, se aproximou correndo dos pais. Estes não eram muito diferentes dele, apenas sua mãe, que tinha olhos azuis – James, por sua vez, herdara os olhos castanhos do pai. O menino colocou sua bola no chão, esfregou a mão no rosto numa tentativa inútil de secá-lo e se enrolou na toalha que sua mãe lhe estendia. Então, sentou-se no chão – sua mãe soltou um gemido de desgosto ao ver sua melhor toalha estirada na areia – e aceitou um sanduíche de patê que seu pai lhe dera.

— James, eu disse para você não entrar na água sozinho — repreendeu a mãe do garoto, ao ver os cabelos do filho molhados, assim como todo o restante do seu corpo. — Você está aprendendo a nadar agora, e essas ondas são muito grandes para você! Já pensou o que pode acontecer se você for engolido por uma delas? — Enquanto falava, a mulher esfregava os cabelos do filho com uma toalha de rosto.

— Ah, amor, nosso Jimmy cresceu — replicou o pai dele, sentando-se perto do filho, numa cadeira de praia. — Ele já é quase um homenzinho, já consegue entrar no mar sem ajuda. Não é, James?

— Claro, pai — sorriu o garoto, terminando de comer o sanduíche. Assim que deu a última mordida, porém, ele se esqueceu de todas as recomendações de sua mãe e desvencilhou-se da toalha, correndo em direção ao mar. Brincou, pulou, nadou e até bebeu água – e não é que era salgada mesmo? – mas, quando seus pais lhe chamaram de novo para irem embora, ele quis ficar. E, na primeira vacilada dos dois, saiu correndo para o outro lado da praia.

Não contava, porém, que já fosse tão tarde, e que a noite estivesse chegando.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see_

Depois de andar e correr muito, James parou e olhou em volta: o sol já estava se pondo e a praia estava começando a ficar vazia. Pior que isso, ele já não sabia mais onde estava. De súbito, começou a ficar com medo. E se seus pais nunca mais lhe encontrassem? E se ficasse perdido para sempre naquela praia? E se tivesse que sobreviver pescando e pegando frutas nos coqueiros perto da praia, como tinha visto um homem fazer num filme? James não gostava de ficar sozinho.

Quando a noite caiu por completo, ele percebeu um problema ainda maior: a orla não tinha luzes. E ele tinha medo de escuro. Sem conseguir enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz, o garoto abraçou fortemente a bola inflável que levara consigo e sentou-se na areia. Não tinha idéia do que faria, então; podia sair correndo e gritando até que alguém o encontrasse, mas podia acabar se perdendo ainda mais. Podia mandar um sinal de fumaça, mas não tinha fogo. Estava de mãos atadas.

— Oi. — Ele levou um susto enorme quando ouviu a voz de uma garota ao seu lado. Tentando esconder o medo que sentia – afinal, homens não têm medo! –, encarou a menina, que lhe sorria. Não conseguiu vê-la direito, porque a luz estava muito baixa e James não conseguia enxergar no escuro. — Como é o seu nome?

— Ja-James — respondeu, gaguejando. Não fora sua intenção, mas o medo que lhe consumia era mais forte que ele próprio. — Eu não estou enxergando você.

— Não tem problema — ela respondeu, com uma voz animada. — Eu também não estou enxergando você, mas eu não tenho medo de escuro. — James percebeu que a garota havia se sentado ao seu lado, porque a voz dela estava mais próxima. — Oi James, eu sou a Lily. — Como ele não respondesse, ela continuou: — Você não tem medo de escuro, tem?

— E-eu? Claro que... Não! — Frente à resposta do garoto, que não condizia com seu tom de voz, Lily riu. — Do que é que você está rindo? Pára de rir!

— Estou rindo de você — respondeu ela, com a sinceridade que apenas uma criança pode ter. — Você tem medo de escuro!

— Não tenho!

— Tem sim!

— Não tenho!

— Tudo bem! — Exclamou ela, com a voz risonha. — Já que você não tem medo de escuro, não tem problema se a gente ficar aqui, tem?

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
And darling, darling stand by me, oh now  
Stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

— É aquela lá é a Lua. Sabia que ela é toda feita de queijo? — A ruiva olhou para James, que não retribuiu o olhar por estar fitando a Lua. — Um dia eu quero ir para lá, porque eu adoro queijo. E vou comer a Lua inteira. Não vou deixar nem um pedacinho para ninguém.

Ela continuava olhando para o céu, mas agora James olhava para ela. Quem aquela garota pensava que era, para comer todo o queijo da Lua e não deixar nem um pedacinho para ele? Ele nem gostava tanto assim de queijo, mas se ela comesse a Lua, não haveria mais nada brilhante no céu à noite.

— Você não pode comer a Lua. — Ele disse, se levantando e parando aos pés dela, para que ela o olhasse diretamente. — Se você comer a Lua, não vai ter mais nada no céu à noite.

— Vai ter estrelas — respondeu Lily, sorrindo. Mas James não estava brincando. Ele estava falando sério, muito sério.

— As estrelas são fraquinhas. E elas piscam. A Lua brilha bastante e não pisca. Você não pode comer a Lua!

— Se eu quiser, eu posso! — Lily pôs-se de pé e encarou James, franzindo a testa e colocando as mãos na cintura. — Mamãe diz que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, e eu quero comer a Lua, então eu **vou** comer a Lua!

— Mas a Lua... Ela é muito grande para você comer sozinha! — Pela primeira vez, parecia que os argumentos de James faziam sentido. Lily parou, tirou as mãos da cintura e pensou no que ele havia dito, chegando à conclusão de que o garoto tinha razão. Não podia comer a Lua, ela era muito grande.

— Eu dou um pouco para você.

— Eu não gosto de queijo — retrucou ele, começando a perceber que seus esforços para que ela desistisse de sua idéia de comer a Lua não fariam efeito. — Só queijo quente.

— Não tem problema — respondeu Lily, sentando-se novamente na areia. — A gente esquenta a Lua no Sol.

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

— Você é legal.

James parou de andar e olhou para a garota. Ele não sabia se a achava legal. Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer, não tinha como saber se ela era legal ou não, não é mesmo? Mas se ela o achava legal ele deveria agradecer. Sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado que, toda vez que alguém nos elogia, devemos agradecer. E ela o estava elogiando. Não estava?

— Obrigado. — Ele respondeu, voltando a olhar para a areia. Depois de vários minutos de longo silêncio, durante os quais ele pensou que não tivesse mais assunto para conversar com ela, voltou a dizer: — Você é corajosa.

— Por quê?

— Porque você sai e fica longe dos seus pais no escuro.

— A minha casa é ali. — Ela apontou um chalé à beira-mar há poucos metros de onde estavam. Realmente, ela não estava longe de casa. — E eu não tenho medo de escuro, eu já falei! Não tem problema ficar no escuro quando a gente não tem medo. Você disse que não tinha medo. Por que você não gosta de ficar no escuro se você não tem medo?

James não respondeu. Jamais confessaria para uma garota totalmente estranha que tinha medo de escuro. Não tinha coragem de admitir nem para o próprio pai. Como ela viu que ele não responderia, sentou-se na areia e começou a desenhar com o dedo.

— Como você enxerga os desenhos? — Ele perguntou, curioso, depois de observá-la durante alguns minutos.

— Eu não enxergo os desenhos, mas eu sei desenhar. — James achou a garota um pouco metida nessa hora: como ela podia sair falando por aí que sabia desenhar? Ele sabia jogar futebol, e daí? Não sairia falando para todo mundo que sabia jogar. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, e então James ouviu, ao longe, uma pessoa gritando o nome de sua companheira.

— Mamãe! — Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Quando Lily levantou-se e saiu correndo, ele agarrou-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a parar. — Não, me solta! Minha mamãe está me chamando! Me solta!

— Não vai — ele pediu. Até aquele momento, James não havia percebido como a praia estava escura; na verdade, até aquele momento, ele não havia sentido medo do escuro. À menor ameaça de ficar sozinho, porém, a escuridão da praia fez-se enxergar e ele sentiu seu coração acelerar de medo. — Fica aqui.

— Cadê a sua mamãe? — Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse irritada. — Ela não vem te buscar? Ela já tinha que estar aqui. Mamães não largam seus filhinhos sozinhos na praia. — James engoliu em seco. Não sabia onde estavam sua mãe e seu pai. Havia se perdido deles quando resolveu dar uma de teimoso e correr para o outro lado da praia. Será que eles estavam procurando por ele ou tinham desistido?

— Eu... Eu não sei onde está a minha mamãe.

— Então vem. — Ela lhe sorriu e fez com que ele se levantasse, começando a correr novamente na direção da mãe. Quando se aproximaram, Lily abraçou a mulher e apresentou: — Mamãe, esse aqui é o James. Eu achei ele na praia, e ele não sabe onde está a mamãe dele! Ele não quis ficar sozinho lá na areia, então eu trouxe ele comigo. Ele pode jantar com a gente? Pode, mamãe?

— Mas é claro que pode. — A mulher curvou-se para olhar James mais de perto. Ao contrário do que aconteceu quando conhecera Lily, ele conseguiu vê-la, pois ela trazia consigo uma lanterna. — Olá, James. Eu sou Janet, mãe da Lily.

— Oi, dona Janet — cumprimentou o garoto, timidamente. Sob a luz da lanterna ele podia ver que tanto Lily quanto Janet tinham os cabelos vermelhos e a pele branca.

— Você se perdeu dos seus pais? — Ele assentiu, olhando para os próprios pés.

Pela primeira vez, James percebeu que Lily lhe fazia sentir-se bem como nunca antes ele se sentira. Apesar de terem estado no escuro, ele não se sentia tão bem perto da mãe da garota e de uma fonte luminosa como se sentira perto da própria Lily. Ele não se sentia bem assim perto de ninguém.

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me,  
Oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me._

— E eles me disseram para não ir _pro_ outro lado da praia, senão eu ia me perder. Mas eu fui. E aí eu me perdi — contou ele, sentindo os olhos marejarem-se de lágrimas. Estava com vontade de ver seus pais, abraçá-los e ter certeza de que tudo estaria bem. — Minha mamãe fala que eu sou teimoso, e eu sou mesmo.

A mãe de Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas a ruivinha interrompeu-a:

— Mas se você não tivesse saído correndo _pro_ outro lado, eu não _tinha_ encontrado você! — Replicou ela, demonstrando todo seu otimismo. Sua mãe riu, mas James não. Ele sabia que Lily tinha razão: ele preferia muito mais ter saído correndo que ter ficado sem conhecê-la.

— Nós vamos achar seus pais, James. — Janet sorriu, tentando confortar o garoto, mas ele já estava confortado. O otimismo de Lily mostrara a ele que até as piores coisas, como ficar perdido numa praia desconhecida à noite, podem ter um lado bom. Quando eles finalmente terminaram o trajeto até a casa de Lily, porém, a atenção do garoto foi desviada para a praia novamente por um grito masculino:

— JAMES! JAMES, MEU FILHO, RESPONDA!

— Papai! — Soltando da mão da ruivinha, ele correu até o ponto luminoso de onde vinha a voz. Passando os braços em volta do pescoço do pai e recebendo um grande e longo beijo da mãe, ele começou a contar o que tinha acontecido. — Papai, mamãe, eu me perdi! Desculpa, eu não obedeci vocês e saí correndo _pro_ outro lado da praia... Mas eu conheci a Lily! Olha ela lá! — Ele apontou para Janet e Lily, que sorriam. Assim que chegaram perto o suficiente para conversarem, James desceu do colo do pai e foi até a ruivinha. — Essa é a Lily, e essa é a Janet, mãe dela.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou Janet, enquanto Lily continuava a sorrir. — Vocês não querem entrar, tomar um chá, uma água...?

— Não, obrigada, Janet — recusou a mãe de James, parecendo ainda mais preocupada que aliviada. — Só queríamos encontrar o nosso amorzinho. — O garoto corou à menção de seu apelido, enquanto Lily ria – ele percebeu claramente o tom de deboche na risada dela. — Vamos, Jimmy, dê um abraço na sua amiguinha e diga tchau, porque nós temos que ir embora.

— Tchau, James — disse Lily, abraçando-o. Antes que ela terminasse o abraço, porém, completou: — Você vai voltar algum dia, não vai?

— Vou. E aí eu venho aqui para te dar oi. — Ele já estava dando as costas para ir embora quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado novamente por Lily; ao virar, viu em suas mãos um colar todo feito de conchas. — O que é isso?

— É um colar, ué! Eu fiz para a minha irmã, mas ela não gosta muito de mim, então você fica com ele. Quando você olhar para ele, eu vou estar perto de você e você não vai ter medo. — Lily aproximou-se mais um pouco, até ficar a uma distância pequena do garoto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Principalmente medo de escuro. — Afastou-se novamente e colocou o colar no pescoço dele, que sorriu e agradeceu.

Depois daquele dia, James nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele nunca mais se esqueceu daquela praia, de Lily, da primeira noite que passou longe dos pais. E, mais importante que tudo isso: nunca mais, em toda sua vida, James Potter teve medo de escuro.


End file.
